


En cas de doute

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, importée pour archivage, toute premiere fanfiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-20
Updated: 2002-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1981, un mangemort commence à douter de l'intégrité de Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En cas de doute...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When in doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827904) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



En cas de doute...

... aller à la bibliothèque. Impossible. La réponse n'est pas dans un livre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on écrit dans un livre. Il y a un moyen beaucoup plus simple : oublier que l'on a jamais douté, ne plus y penser.

_Mois de juin 1981._

"Alors comme ça vous êtes prêts à croire n'importe quoi ? Un professeur de Poudlard devient fou et vous m'apportez vos craintes que quelque chose elle ait dit puisse être vrai ?" Les Mangemorts reculèrent d'un pas.

"Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et presque immortel. Je n'ai rien à craindre de qui que ce soit! Ne doutez jamais de moi. Endoloris." Le Mangemort nouvellement recruté s'effondra par terre, se tordant de douleur.

Celui-ci ne durerait pas longtemps, il avait déjà fait trop d'erreurs, ou bien il serait attrapé par le ministère dans les mois à venir, ou il serait tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort n'aimait pas l'échec et surtout, il n'aimait pas que l'on doute de ses pouvoirs.

"Mais pour vous prouver que vous avez eu tort ... je tuerai personnellement ces dangers potentiels." Le sort s'interrompit, laissant le garçon allongé à terre.

"Faites une liste des noms." Le garçon réussit encore à hocher la tête, pas trop mal, peut-être pourrait-il durer plus longtemps alors.

"Seigneur, je suis personnellement concerné." Interrompit l'homme debout au milieu de la rangée de devant parmi les Mangemorts.

"Je sais mon ami. N'ayez aucune crainte. D'après ce que raconte cet imbécile, le danger viendrait d'un enfant qui serait Gryffondor au coeur. Il est très peu probable que votre fils corresponde à cette description, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?"

"Oui, Mon Seigneur. Merci."

"Bon, même chose pour vous Crabbe et vous Goyle. Vous tous êtes plus probables d'être les pères de Serpentards que d'un enfant qui irait dans toute autre maison." Puis il ajouta, jouant sur les accents des mots, faisant résonner emphatiquement chacun d'entre eux. "Et après que j'aie éliminé votre petit problème, que vous pensez être le mien, j'attends plus de confiance de votre part. Ne doutez jamais de moi."

Douter. Comme si on pouvait douter. Il n'y avait absolument aucun doute en lui. Il s'était joint à Lui pour achever son but, à savoir que le monde ait un meilleur chef. Les enfants de Moldus , les sang-de-bourbes causaient seulement des ennuis au monde sorcier, des ennuis en effet, ils ne devraient pas pouvoir obtenir une éducation magique. Voldemort leur rendait seulement justice. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux sangs-de-bourbe, ici, parmi les Mangemorts seulement, il avait trouvé des amis et de la compréhension. Voldemort était la meilleure chose qui était jamais arrivée au Monde Sorcier, après Paracelsus qui avait été un des premiers à apporter la méthode et la logique dans l'art complexe de la fabrication de philtres.

_Début juillet 1981_

KcKinnon

Prewett

Potter

Bones

Longdubat

Weasley ...

Rien d'étonnant à cela, il y a presque un Weasley par an. La liste est longue, cela va être le Massacre des Innocents .Quoi ? ? Il recommença à lire la liste plus lentement.

KcKinnon

Prewett

Potter.

Potter. Alors il avait un enfant. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Et il est très probable que cela le fasse tuer. Dommage. Son sourire s'élargit. Une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit essaya d'intervenir : tu ne devrais pas penser cela après ce qu'il a fait pour toi, il t'a sauv...

J'AI le droit de penser cela, particulièrement après qu'il M'A fait. elle. Son enfant, c'est son enfant aussi, elle est en danger, il est totalement incapable de la protéger, elle sera touchée.

Et alors ? C'est une fille de Moldus après tout.

Mais c'est Lily.

Là, j'ai un doute . Je ne devrais pas. Je n'en aurai pas. Je dois tirer ça au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Ne fais pas attention à elle, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, je me suis juré l'oublier. Ici j'ai des amis réels. Vraiment?

Non, chaque Mangemort suis ses propres ambitions, son propre chemin vers la gloire, ils trahiraient n'importe qui si le prix était assez haut.

Il n'avait aucun ami.

Pourquoi Voldemort tuerait-il des bébés, sang-purs ou de deux parents sorciers ? Est-il devenu fou ? Si nous voulons diminuer la quantité de moldus parmi nous, nous ne devons pas diminuer nos rangs. C'est mathématique.

J'ai un doute. Que dois-je faire ? Ne doute pas, tu lui as juré obéissance. Ne pense pas, obéis. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser, il y a assez d'idiots parmi nous comme ça.

"Ne doutez jamais de moi."

Mais je doute à présent.

D'accord, pense. Sois logique. Établis des faits.

Voldemort est sur le point faire du mal à Lily, que j'aime toujours .

Damnation des FAITS , pas des sentiments. Des faits.

J'ai rejoint les Mangemorts quand elle a décidé de vivre avec Potter.

Inapproprié, si tu mélanges quoi que ce soit avec elle, tu ne seras pas capable de penser logiquement.

J'ai rejoint Voldemort pour l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans le Monde Sorcier, rétablir la pureté des Sorciers et éliminer les Sang-de-bourbe .

Ca, c'est un fait.

J'ai maintenant un doute concernant la moralité de ses croyances et celle de ses serviteurs. ( J'ai passé trop de temps sans penser, j'ai perdu la main, Il ne faut pas que je laisse cela arriver de nouveau)

Maintenant il va tuer des sangs-purs et des enfants de sorcières et de sorciers, parce qu'un imbécile a douté de sa puissance. C'est contraire à tout ce que nous sommes supposés croire.

Je ne crois plus en rien désormais. Je ne vis plus pour rien . C'est maintenant clair.

Que dois-je faire de cela maintenant ? De la logique. Je crois que Voldemort a tort maintenant puisqu'il n'agit pas selon la logique. Il faut donc que j'agisse selon ce qui est juste et que j'avertisse les familles concernées.

Qui te croira ? Tu es de Serpentard.

J'avertirai le Ministère de la Magie.

Impossible, ils ne sont pas assez organisés et il y a certains d'entre nous, certains mangemorts parmi eux. Qui pourrait te croire ET être assez puissant pour agir en conséquence, pour protéger ces familles ?

Dumbledore.

Cela au moins est clair : en cas de doute, aller voir Dumbledore.


	2. ... aller voir Dumbledore

Il faisait les cent pas dans le Hall d'entrée, avant de s'autoriser à monter les escaliers menant au bureau du Directeur. Ce qu'il venait dire ETAIT important, mais il devrait tout dire d'un coup, ne rien oublier…c'était trop douloureux…et il n'aurait pas de seconde chance de revenir re-raconter l'histoire. Bien sûr, Dumbledore l'écouterait, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais pour une fois, ce serait lui qui serait incapable de répondre aux questions du Directeur.

  
La potion qu'il avait préparée ce matin selon les ordres de Voldemort pourrait tout à fait convenir. Bien sûr, il prendrait l' " antidote " d'abord. Il n'était pas si masochiste que cela. Surtout s'il la prenait pour échapper à la douleur de la vie…mais non, ce n'était pas la même sorte de souffrance, celle qu'il ne pouvait presque plus supporter n'était pas physique. Il avait réalisé seulement ce matin que Voldemort était mauvais, qu'il n'était pas logique, qu'il avait tort . Cela lui ôtait son seul but. Il rectifierait la situation, pour Lily, puis plus rien ne serait plus exigé de lui. Il serait libre de partir.

  
Peut-être même que Dumbledore lui ferait une faveur en le livrant au Ministère, certains Aurors seraient ravis de le tuer.

  
Il monta l'escalier, se demandant pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. C'est vrai, l'année venait juste de se finir, seuls les professeurs seraient encore là. Plus pour longtemps cependant. Il fit une pause devant la gargouille( Gars Goyle, aussi stupide), et se demanda s'il pourrait deviner le mot de passe...

  
Une perte de temps. Il décida du contraire et frappa trois coup dessus. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que celle-ci ne saute de côté, le laissant monter au bureau de Dumbledore. En approchant la porte, il fut accueilli par une voix chaleureuse. " Entrez donc Severus. "

Rogue poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau du Directeur. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite…  
Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, et leva la tête à son entrée. Lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent, Rogue ne put plus trouver ses mots, il restait debout , là, près de la porte, toute dissimulation oubliée, son âme se déversant par ses yeux.

  
" Directeur .. " réussit-il à croasser.

  
" Asseyez-vous donc, Severus. " Rogue se dirigea vers la chaise comme un automate, cherchant toujours ses mots.

  
Dumbledore était assis là, le regardant seulement. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas du tout, ils étaient aussi sérieux que cette nuit là, quand il lui avait fait jurer solennellement de ne dire à personne la vraie nature de Lupin, mais ils avaient aussi une trace de tristesse, une qui avait été absente alors. Il semblait déjà savoir pourquoi Rogue était venu là, mais attendait, près à écouter ce que le jeune homme pourrait vouloir lui dire. Ce fut alors que Rogue retrouva sa voix.

  
" Professeur Dumbledore, je suis venu pour vous dire… " Non, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, ce n'était pas Voldemort, ni un de ces fous du Ministère.

  
" Je suis venu vous prévenir. J'ai rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts il y a à peu près deux ans. " Il baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains, craignant ce qu'il pourrait voir dans ces yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas. " L'un d'entre nous a apporté des nouvelles d'une prophétie qui pourrait prédire sa chute…Je crois que vous la connaissez mieux que moi. " Il leva les yeux. Dumbledore hocha juste la tête, l'écoutant toujours, ce pourquoi Rogue lui fut reconnaissant : une fois arrêté, il ne serait peut-être pas capable de recommencer à parler.

  
" Il a décidé de tuer tous les enfants concernés . Je vous ai apporté la liste. " Il étendit une main pour poser le parchemin sur la table.

  
" Avertissez-les, protégez-les. Voldemort est fou… ce sont des San…ils sont tous de parents sorciers. " Il m'a eu, pensa-t-il, pourquoi ai-je écouté ses promesses, j'aurai dû le voir arriver. Mais tu l'as vu arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que Lily serait atteinte de toute façon, rappelle-toi que tu a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres en cherchant à te venger d'elle, de ceux comme elle.

  
" J'ai reçu la liste aujourd'hui, mais il se peut qu'il n'y ait que peu de temps de disponible. Il est très probable que Voldemort commence tout de suite. Il a même reporté les autres attaques prévues. J'en ai fait une liste descriptive aussi. " Il posa un second écrit près de la liste.

  
" J'ai fait une erreur en les rejoignant. " Sa voix devint plaidante " Mais s'il-vous plaît , je vous en prie croyez-moi, et prévenez-les… " Lorsqu'il leva les yeux en disant cela il s'arrêta. Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient certes sombres mais ils ne le condamnaient pas.

  
" Je vous crois. "

  
Le soulagement que ces mots apportèrent fut immense. Rogue soupira, remerciant la confiance de Dumbledore.

  
" Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

  
La tête de Rogue se redressa brusquement de nouveau, la panique traçant son chemin depuis son cœur jusqu'à ses pensées. Et il dit de manière pressée :  
" Je vous l'ai dit Professeur, ils seront tués si rien n'est fait. Lily sera … Elle sera tuée. Je ne veux pas cela. Je l'aim… " Le Directeur avait levé une main en l'air pour arrêter, ou du moins ralentir le discours, pour calmer le jeune homme. " …encore. " Un sourire s'était étendu sur son visage et le scintillement de ses yeux était revenu.

  
" Je demandais simplement pourquoi vous n'étiez pas allé au Ministère, Severus. "

A suivre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il vous plait faites moi part de vos impressions, vos idées, faites moi savoir si je suis illogique dans mes propos où si vous trouvez les personnages hors-caractère. Ceci est ma première création, et j'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je veux dire exactement.  
> Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à comprendre les motivations de Peter Pettigrow, cela m'aiderait à écrire la suite, merci…


	3. dites-moi que vous serez là

Rogue se sentit soudain idiot. Pétrifié ,consterné et plus pâle que jamais, il fixait d'un regard vide les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore. Une fois de plus il avait permis a la panique de prendre le contrôle de son cœur, et la logique était bien loin de son esprit. Il inclina la tête de reconnaissance de son erreur et répondit après avoir relevé la tête.

  
" Il y a trop de mangemorts ou d'espions au Ministère, professeur. Je ne serai pas allé très loin. " Il retroussa sa lèvre.

  
" Mais avant tout, mon témoignage n'aurait pas été pris en compte. Et…je crois que vous avez entendu que mon but principal était de prévenir et protéger…les cibles. " Dumbledore sourit devant le choix délicat des mots, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour interrompre le jeune homme.

  
" Au moins, Vous écouteriez tout ce que j'avais à dire avant de …me réduire au silence. " Dumbledore ne dit toujours rien. Il ramassa le rapport et en lut le bas : une liste des mangemorts que Rogue connaissait. Pour les plus nouveaux, celui-ci n'était pas sûr de jusqu'où on pouvait aller à croire qu'ils étaient du coté de Voldemort. Quelques uns pourraient être des espions du Ministère. Et à cela s'ajoutaient les sources inconnues que le seigneur des ténèbres disait avoir en réserve. Ou c'est ce qu'il disait. Après sa dernière découverte, Rogue se demandait maintenant si cela n'était pas aussi un mensonge. Voldemort ne supportait pas qu'on lui mente, mais était-IL digne de confiance ?

  
Dumbledore reposa le parchemin.

  
" Je vous crois Severus. " Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

  
" Même après que j'aie trahi mon serment envers le seigneur des ténèbres ? " Son ton était amer, cela aussi était pénible à exprimer. Dumbledore grimaça, mais ce fut juste un instant, à la seconde suivante, il était déjà aussi confient qu'auparavant.

  
" Je suis sûr que vous avez fait ce que vous croyiez être le mieux. Vous êtes un homme de parole . " Puis il resta silencieux quelque temps.

  
" Je les préviendrai , mais comme vous le dites justement, je ne peux pas passer par le Ministère. Alors… " Il marqua une pause, pensif. Rogue se raidit.

  
" Qu'aviez vous prévu quant à votre futur Severus ? " La question directe surpris celui-ci.

  
" J'étais près envisager TOUTE….suggestion que vous exprimeriez. " Il avait eu l'intention de porter l'accent sur le mot toute, et d'avoir l'air calme et décidé. Mais au lieu de cela, sa voix avait des accents désespérés.

  
Dumbledore avait été sérieux depuis quelques minutes maintenant, mais si le désespoir du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui l'avait frappé, il ne tressaillit même pas.

  
" Je crois que vous savez que vos actions passées étaient sérieuses et cela… "

  
" …ne peut pas être remboursé car je n'ai qu'une seule petite vie a offrir. " finit Rogue, d'un ton définitif. Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux.

  
" C'est assez vrai. C'est pourquoi ce sujet ne doit pas être pris à la légère. "

  
Non, pensa Rogue, personne ne peux choisir sa propre punition, ce serait bien trop facile…

  
" Il est presque deux heures. Avez-vous mangé aujourd'hui Severus ? "

  
" Non, professeur. Je suis venu directement après le rassemblement de ce matin , après avoir lu la liste en fait… "

  
" Bien, allez donc vous trouver quelque chose à manger en cuisine… "

  
" …je sais où elles se trouvent. " interrompit-il le directeur, ne voulant cependant rien de plus qu'exprimer sa volonté d'efficacité.

  
" Bien. Et revenez me voir demain matin s'il vous plait. "

  
Rogue se leva sana un mot, près à partir. " Je suivrais vos suggestions. " La volonté de mettre fin à ses jours était revenue dans son esprit.

  
La voix de Dumbledore s'adoucit un peu , mais ses yeux étaient implacables lorsqu'il parla.

  
" Dites moi que vous serez là demain à dix heures. " Puis il attendit.

  
Hypnotisé par les yeux, ému par la voix, Rogue acquiesça.

  
" J'y serai ". Puis il salua de la tête.

  
" A demain alors. "

" Vous êtes un homme de parole. " La voix de Dumbledore résonnait dans sa tête en marchant vers la porte. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il fallait revenir, ne serait-ce que pour se montrer digne de la confiance du vieil homme. En sortant, il entendit Dumbledore parler dans sa cheminée.

  
" Chez les McKinnons, route de Kenburly. "

A suivre


	4. un autre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre 3 Dumbledore est parti prévenir les personnes menacées, mais a réussi a faire promettre a Severus qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Entre temps, Voldemort a appelé ses Mangemorts…

L'un apres l'autre, les Mangemorts transplanaient loin du lieu de rendez- vous. Lord Voldemort lui-même était parti avec le commando du soir, chez les McKinnons.

Mais de chaque côté du champ, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir restaient. L'une d'entre elle n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait terminé le rassemblement, raide et tendu, le regard perdu dans la campagne lointaine et assombrie. L'autre avait tout d'abord fait mine de suivre les autres et de transplaner, mais avait sembler se raviser, avait hésité, et se dirigeait maintenant vers le Mangemort contemplatif.

Ayant remarqué l'approche precautionneuse, ce dernier se tourna abrubtement vers l'intrus, fixant son regard puissant sur lui.

Le Mangemort récemment recruté, puisque c'était lui, recula en trébuchant et tomba presque, surpris par l'intensité du mépris dans le regard de l'autre.

_Venu vous vanter d'avoir trahi vos amis ?

Il se tenait les mains, les tournait, nerveux.

_Non, pas du tout, je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit…Je…

Et avec légèrement plus d'assurance.

_Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais les mettre sur la liste…N'importe qui pourrait l'avoir corrigé, si je ne l'avais pas fait… Et Notre Seigneur n'aime pas les « fautes » …de quelque sorte que ce soit…

_Non ? Je n'aurais pas deviné.

Severus Rogue souleva un sourcil, que son opposant ne pouvait pas voir, mais l'on abandonne pas si facilement ses habitudes.

_De toute façon, James est assez fort pour se protéger , et sa famille aussi, Sirius et Remus l'aideraient aussi…Ils ont été prévenus par une « Source Anonyme » du Ministère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à leur poursuite, et ils pensent disparaître un temps…JE les ai pré ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.

_ Et Vous Me le dites, à Moi, un serviteur fidèle de Notre Seigneur, je devrais Le lui dire.

_Non, s'il vous plait, non… Je sais pourquoi vous nous suiviez… et je les AI aidés, prévenus…

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Rogue avait réussi à l'effrayer. Il ne lui importait plus de dénoncer l'autre comme il l'aurait fait encore il y a quelques jours. Mais il avait encore sa fierté et s'accrocha à ses anciennes croyances pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

_…J'aide Lily…

A ces mots, Rogue se décida soudain, alors il ajouta rapidement, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots.

_Je pourrais prévenir Notre Seigneur….

Sa voix s'attarda moqueusement sur ce mot, une imitation du ton pompeux que l'ex-Gryffondor avait utilisé quelques instants auparavant.

…de votre manquement…mais…

Sa voix s'éleva su la pause, captivant l'attention de l'autre.

Je crois qu'Il ne vous pardonnerait pas Cette Fois…Vous avez déjà failli à ce sujet n'est ce pas ?

Il continua sans attendre de réponse.

Nous ne POUVONS pas nous permettre de garder des faibles parmi Nous. Je ne rapporterai pas cette fois-ci, mais souvenez-vous, un signe, un seul, que vous n'êtes pas loyal…et je ne montrerai aucune pitié.

_Non, oui… Je serai …Je….

Avec un dernier regard de dédain, Severus Rogue le renvoya, et transplana.

Londres. Il avait promis à Dumbledore de revenir au matin, cela lui laissait quelques heures pour dormir.

Il entra au Chaudron Baveur, loua une chambre, et se mit au lit, essayant d'oublier les tons temptants de Pettigrow… « Je sais pourquoi vous nous suiviez… »


End file.
